dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Eternal Maze
General Info: * Each time you kill a boss you will receive 1 to 3 (XXX) Signets. Each Boss as their own type of Signets. You need 10 Signets to buy an item. Return to (11,48) Craftsman's Soul Totem on Map 15 to exchange your currency. * You can only kill one boss a day. If you fail an extra cost of 300 food will be required to try again * Comfort zone: 6*30 with 100+ AR/Res, 9K+ HPs on DK and 50+ AR, 100+ RES, 5k + HPs on everyone else minimum. * First Strike loot on priest and DK help will also help quite a bit here. Unless your DK is fast enough to Taunt before mobs attack. * Bring some Spyglass for your first few clear until your comfortable with the dungeon. Knowing what type of mobs you will go against will help you to prep skill sets. * Been able to stun 1 mob at engage will often determine if the combat will be won or lost specially on the Clawed Carrion and the bosses. Search for the Judgement Blade: Quest There are 5 possible chests location in the maze. The chest contains random materials and 1 Blueprint Piece. You can only open one chest a day and you can not get another Blueprint Piece at the same location twice. Once you have all 5 Blueprint Piece, return to (11,48) Craftsman's Soul Totem on Map 15 to claim your blueprint. # Clockwise> Continue until you see the text > (Quiet Dark) Enter Gap -> Turn Stele -> Continue -> Left Door -> Chest # Clockwise> Continue until you see the text > (Quiet Dark) Enter Gap -> Continue (do not turn) -> Right door -> Upstream -> Pull the Pendant-> Continue ->Direction of Water -> Chest # Anti-clockwise-> Continue until you see the text > (Bizarre Gale) Enter Gap -> Thorny Valley -> Step on Slate -> Continue -> Dark Hole -> Chest # Anti-clockwise-> Continue until you see the text > (Bizarre Gale) Enter Gap -> Thorny Valley -> Step on Slate -> Light hole-> Take off the Hat -> Put on the Hat -> Thorny -> Restore the Slab -> Chest # Clockwise> Continue until you see the text > (Scattered Rusty) Enter Gap -> Wipe -> Chest Reward: Blueprint Judgement Blade > Judgement Blade Monsters: Lost Ghost: Soul Splitter*Dex Debuff, Immune to all Debuffs * Start the fight with a priest heal for res buff. Lobster Gauntlet help but not necessary(Depends on gears). All attacks are AoE magic based, Taunt Off Clawed Carrion: Claw Swing*AR Debuff, Immune to Plague (Must try to keep one stun asap) * All Attack are AoE physical, Taunt off, Stun all the way Soul Devourer: Soul Absorbing*Resist Debuff * Start the fight with a priest heal for res buff. All attacks are AoE magic based, Taunt Off, Stun all the way. Dark Goblin: Deadly Slash*Bleed * All Attack are Single physical, Taunt on, Stun all the way, pally must keep AR buff on tank before first hit. Bleed immunity help early on but not necessary (Also depends what boss you do and if you need IFC) Bosses: Line up one: Dark Knight, Pally, Priest, Frost Mage... Only gear set change slightly. Equipment is set to the minimum w/RNG ~ Do not try under shown stats. RNG will fade away as you increase RES and AR. Ideally you want just enough AR to survive one hit of the Clawed Carrion for the clear and stack as much Res while following the requirement for each bosses. Frost Mage set to 1% to revive the wounded only. The reason for this is that you need to keep one mob stunned and if your mage heal more then attack the fight take to long and the risk of wiping to the Clawed Carrion and bosses increase. You also want to to kill one mob within 2 or at the most 3 rounds. Recommanded Gear: Swiftness Boots at least on Priest and Mage if have more then 1 Wind Elf Ring on Paladin IFC, Ruin Hoods, Crafted Lobster Gauntlet RES based Succubus Mage: Fire Blast, Ignite ->Get Natural Sapphire Unlock:: ''Sapphire Ring * + 2 Soul Devourer: Soul Absorbing*Resist Debuff * Recommended: Scorch immunity on whole team and Wizard Knight Ring on DK. * Vid Gear: '''Gear and skill setup at the end!' ** Dark Knight: Bash, taunt 1% ** Paladin: Heal 30% self 80% ally + stun ** Priest: Always Heal ** Frost Mage heal 1% ally + stun. [[Dark Mage EM Map 15|'Dark Mage']]: Icicle, Frost Storm, Immune to Stun -> Get Darkened Crystal Unlock: ''Magic Crystal Pendant Sapphire Ring * + 2 Lost Ghost: Soul Splitter*Dex Debuff, Immune to all Debuffs * Lobster Gauntlets at least on Priest, also help on Mage. * Recommended: Swiftness Boots or Wind Elf Ring at least on Priest, also help on Pally and Mage. * Vid Gear: ** Dark Knight: Bash, taunt 1% ** Paladin: Heal 30% self 80% ally + stun ** Priest: Always Heal ** Frost Mage heal 1% ally + stun. 'Elf Assassin: Knife Juggling, Backstab ->Get Rune Signet Unlock: Rune Sword * + 2 Dark Goblin: Deadly Slash*Bleed * Recommended: * Vid Gear: ** Dark Knight: All skills active, taunt 1% ** Paladin: Heal 30% self 80% ally + stun ** Priest: ** Frost Mage heal 30% self 40% ally + stun '''Evil's Herald: Phantom Strike, Backstab, Immune to Stun -> Get Darkened Steel Unlock: Enchanted Plate Mail * + 2 lawed Carrion: Claw Swing*AR Debuff, Immune to Plague * Recommended: Sanctuary Armor to lowest HP, Titan Armor * Vid Gear: ** Dark Knight: All skills active, taunt 1% ** Paladin: Heal 30% self 80% ally + stun ** Priest: ** Frost Mage heal 30% self 40% ally + stun